Dibalik Kebetulan
by Neary Lan
Summary: Berawal dari kebetulan hingga menjadi rutinitas. Pertemuan yang hanya dilakukan oleh dua orang yang mulai saling ingin mengenal. Siapa yang menyangka dibalik semua kebetulan yang di alami menyimpan sebuah kisah menarik. Dibalik kebetulan ada takdir yang menanti.
1. Chapter 1

Hai, semuanya.

Saya datang membawa fic Eyeshield 21 dengan pair Akaba Mamori. Pair favorit saya yang lain selain Hiruma Mamori.

Saya harap kalian suka dengan ceritanya. Selamat membaca!

**Warning! **Akaba POV, OOC (bila ada), dan jika ada kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

_**Eyeshield 21**_

_**Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Dibalik Kebetulan**_

_**Neary Lan**_

* * *

Aku memang sudah pernah bertemu denganmu di pertandingan _American football_ antara timku, Bando Spiders, dengan timmu, Deimon Devil Bats. Posisimu di sana adalah sebagai seorang manajer yang kulihat selain cantik tetapi juga cerdas, namun tidak selicik kapten timmu. Kaptenmu memang terlihat menyeramkan seperti iblis dan kalian selalu sering terlihat beradu argumen. Aku menyebut kaptenmu sebagai sosok yang menyeramkan padahal aku sendiri pun sama menyeramkannya dengan dia karena mata merahku ini. Mata merahku yang kusembunyikan di balik kacamataku. Tetapi bukan berarti aku membencinya karena berkatmu aku jadi semakin menyukai warna merah. Rambutmu berwarna merah walaupun sedikit kecokelatan, warna seragam timmu pun juga merah bahkan aku pernah mencoba membayangkan dirimu dalam sosok baju pemandu sorak timmu.

_"Aku yakin kau akan terlihat sangat… Kurasa aku akan menyimpan pendapatku ini di dalam hati."_

Kita memang pernah bertemu, tetapi tidak saling bicara. Selama pertandingan itu aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan sosokmu karena fokusku adalah pada si Eyeshield 21. Rasanya aku cukup menyesalinya karena belum tentu kita akan sering bertemu. Begitulah pikirku selalu ketika mengingat wajahmu. Aku berharap suatu saat kita dapat bertemu kembali. Kurasa aku harus berterimakasih pada olahraga asal Amerika itu dan tentunya kepada Tuhan. Itulah yang kupikirkan ketika aku menyadari ketertarikanku padamu.

Di musim gugur ini aku kembali dipertemukan olehmu. Saat itu aku berpikir ini hanyalah suatu kebetulan karena jujur saja di saat pertemuan pertama aku tidak merasakan perasaan apa pun padamu. Jantungku masih memainkan melodi yang indah, tidak seperti sekarang yang ritmenya selalu kacau hanya dengan melihatmu. Tetapi aku bersyukur karena pertemuan di musim gugur itulah yang menjadi awal kedekatan kita.

Mungkin sebaiknya kuceritakan kisah pertemuan itu. Saat itu aku tengah duduk seorang diri di bangku taman sambil memainkan gitar kesayanganku. Keberadaanku di sini adalah untuk mencari ketenangan dan melepas lelah dari tumpukan data _American football_ yang sering kubaca. Tetapi, tampaknya usahaku sia-sia karena sejak tadi banyak yang memperhatikanku terutama para gadis yang mulai berbisik-bisik mengenaiku. Aku mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan mereka dan tetap fokus pada permainan gitarku. Namun, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara halusmu yang membuatku menoleh kepadamu.

"Lho, Akaba? Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku terkejut dengan kemunculanmu sedangkan dirimu terlihat menanti jawaban dariku. Aku menghentikan permainan gitarku dan menatapmu. Seharusnya aku tidak kaget bertemu dengannya di taman ini karena taman ini terletak tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Kulihat di tangannya terdapat dua bungkus kantung belanjaan yang terlihat berat, kurasa dia baru pulang dari minimarket.

"Fuh, kamu manajernya Deimon, 'kan?" tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. "Siapa namamu?"

"Ah, iya. Namaku Mamori Anezaki," jawabmu disertai senyum yang manis. "Jadi, sedang apa kamu di sini? Apa SMU Bando ada keperluan dengan SMU Deimon?"

"Fuh, kamu bisa lihat 'kan aku sedang bermain gitar? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan keperluan antar sekolah. Ini murni urusan pribadiku," jawabku cuek sambil membenarkan kacamataku.

"Oh, begitu. Tetapi kamu jadi pusat perhatian semua orang," ujarmu menatap ke sekeliling.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama dengannya dan sepertinya banyak yang mempertanyakan hubungan di antara kami berdua. Terutama para gadis yang terlihat iri padanya yang dapat berbicara santai denganku. Aku segera bangkit dari bangku taman sambil menenteng gitar kesayanganku dan berdiri di hadapannya. Kutatap mata biru safirnya dan ia balas menatapku dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau bicarakan, 'kan?" tanyaku. Ia hanya diam dan kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban. Mulutnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun diurungkannya. "Kurasa memang tidak ada."

Kami memang pernah bertemu, tetapi kami tidak pernah berinteraksi secara langsung. Kurasa wajar jika ini kuanggap sebagai pertemuan yang kebetulan dan wajar jika tidak ada hal yang ingin kami bicarakan. Aku segera berlalu dari hadapannya dan menghilang di balik guguran daun musim gugur.

"_Bye_, manajer Deimon," kataku sambil mengangkat sebelah tanganku gestur melambai singkat.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dipikirkannya dari pertemuan ini. Ini hanyalah kebetulan dan mungkin tidak akan sering terjadi. Setelah sampai di rumah aku langsung merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku dan sesaat wajahnya terlintas dipikiranku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berusaha untuk memejamkan mata. Aku pun berhasil tertidur.

_Mamori Anezaki…_

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak pertemuanku dengannya. Aku kembali ke rutinitas sehari-hariku di sekolah. Belajar, membaca file, bermain gitar, latihan _American football_, dan bertengkar dengan Kotaro. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat meladeni si maniak sisir itu, yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan. Tetapi si maniak sisir itu sama sekali tidak peka dan terus gencar mengajakku bertengkar hingga Julie sampai turun tangan untuk melerai kami. Si maniak sisir itu selalu merepotkan Julie hingga membuatnya terpaksa menunda sesaat pekerjaannya sebagai manajer.

Bicara tentang manajer aku jadi kembali teringat dengan manajer Deimon itu. Kembali teringat dengan pertemuan kebetulan itu. Entah kenapa aku terus mengingatnya. Padahal itu sama sekali tidak penting. Tidak ada yang spesial dari pertemuan itu. Di sini mulai berisik karena di hadapanku kini tersaji adu mulut antara Kotaro dan Julie. Pemandangan yang rasanya familiar bagiku. Aku segera berlalu untuk mencari tempat lain yang lebih menjanjikan ketenangan.

"Hei, kau mau kemana, Akaba?" tanya Kotaro yang menyadari pergerakanku.

"Menjauh darimu," jawabku asal.

Kotaro terlihat syok dengan jawabanku. Sisirnya mulai teracung di hadapan wajahku.

"Hei, apa maksudmu dengan menjauh dariku?"

"Kau terlalu berisik, aku jadi tidak bisa fokus bermain gitar."

"Apa? Alasanmu sama sekali tidak _smart_. Kita di sini sedang membahas _American football_, bukan mendengar suara gitar bodohmu itu," katanya kesal.

"Sudahlah, Kotaro. Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar lagi," lerai Julie yang mulai menarik tangan Kotaro. "Akaba, kau boleh pergi. Biar aku yang menangani Kotaro."

"_Thanks_, Julie," kataku sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Lepaskan aku, Julie. Urusanku dengan si maniak gitar itu belum selesai. Hei, Akaba! Jangan pergi kau! Dasar tidak _smart_!" teriak Kotaro sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Julie.

Selanjutnya aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi karena aku telah menjauh dari mereka. Saat ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan yang namanya ketenangan usai latihan tadi terutama menjauh dari si berisik Kotaro.

Tiga hari kemudian aku kembali lagi ke taman di mana aku bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin kemari lagi. Kakiku seakan bergerak sendiri. Kali ini aku mencari tempat yang cukup jauh dari keramaian. Aku hanya ingin memiliki waktu berdua dengan gitar kesayanganku. Sebuah lagu mulai kumainkan. Aku benar-benar merasa tenang di sini. Namun, itu hanya berjalan sementara karena sebuah suara halus kembali menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"Lho, Akaba lagi? Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku segera menoleh dan mendapati sosokmu yang kembali menatapku. Jujur aku kembali terkejut dan tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu kembali. Namun, secepat mungkin aku memasang raut wajah datar. Saat itu angin mulai bertiup dan membuat daun-daun berguguran jatuh di sekitar kami. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu latar belakang yang bagus atau tidak.

"Kau lagi, manajer Deimon," kataku cuek walaupun sebenarnya kesal karena ia kembali menginterupsi kegiatanku. "Bisa kau lihat 'kan kalau aku sedang bermain gitar?"

Kulihat ia mengangguk. Kali ini tidak ada kantung belanjaan di kedua tangannya, hanya sebuah tas sekolah. Mungkin saja ia akan pulang, tetapi kenapa ia bisa muncul di sini menjadi sebuah pertanyaan bagiku. Tidak mungkin kebetulan terjadi dua kali. Kutatap mata biru safirnya, entah kenapa suara di kepalaku berkata itu adalah mata terindah yang pernah kulihat. Ya, Tuhan. Aku baru beberapa kali ini bertemu dengannya dan baru dua kali bertemu secara langsung sudah mulai memiliki tanggapan demikian. Dia tampak gugup ketika tatapanku tak sedikit pun beralih darinya.

"A-ada apa? A-apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyanya gugup dengan jarinya yang menunjuk ke wajahnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya heran kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" kataku sambil sedikit memetik senar gitarku.

"Ah, itu. Aku mendengar suara gitar dan nyanyian ketika lewat di taman ini, karena penasaran makanya aku kemari," katanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau yang bermain gitar adalah Akaba, jujur saja aku terkejut melihat Akaba ada di taman ini lagi."

"Oh, begitu."

Ucapannya sama dengan pikiranku. Kita sama-sama terkejut dengan pertemuan kebetulan yang kedua ini. Kami kembali terdiam, tidak tahu akan bicara apa lagi. Semuanya bisu. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara petikan gitarku.

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi?" tanyaku yang tak tahan dengan kesunyian ini.

Ia tampak gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. "Maaf, kalau aku mengganggu waktumu. Tetapi, bolehkah aku mendengarkan permainan gitarmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah tersipu malu.

Aku terkejut melihat rona merah di pipinya. Warna merah itu benar-benar indah dan pikiran di kepalaku kembali berbisik bahwa ia tampak manis jika tersipu malu seperti itu. Hei, tampaknya ada yang salah denganku. Ritme di otakku mulai kacau dan bermain solo. Sesaat aku terdiam, sulit menanggapi permintaannya.

"Ng, tidak boleh, ya? Maaf, kalau aku sembarangan meminta," katamu dengan wajah sedikit kecewa dan bersalah.

"Fuh, boleh saja," kataku tiba-tiba. Aku terkejut dengan perkataanku dan merasa dikhianati lidahku sendiri. Sialnya aku tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-kataku.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Akaba," katanya ceria.

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat. Entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat bahagia sekali. Aku jadi terpaksa menyerah dengan senyumannya. Setelah ini aku akan menginterogasi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak tega melihatnya berdiri jadi kutawarkan ia untuk duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau boleh duduk di sini, aku yakin kau akan lelah berdiri."

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya dan aku pun mengangguk. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

Ia pun duduk di sampingku. Rasanya aneh jika ada seorang gadis duduk di sampingmu. Selama ini hanya Julie yang sering duduk di sampingku, itu pun hanya terkadang ketika sedang membahas file _American football_. Aku memang lebih suka menyendiri dan mengklaim ketenangan untuk diriku sendiri. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu aku segera memetik senar gitarku dan memainkan sebuah lagu sebelum pikiranku kembali berkomentar tentang hal-hal yang tidak perlu.

Sambil bermain terkadang aku melirik sedikit ke arahnya. Ia terlihat senang menikmati permainan gitarku dan melemparkan senyuman manisnya kepadaku hingga membuatku nyaris salah memetik senar gitarku. Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tetapi beberapa saat aku memang sempat terpesona dengan senyumannya.

_"Sial, kenapa Deimon bisa memiliki manajer sepertinya?"_

Begitulah pikirku. Karena selain terpesona diam-diam aku merasakan ketenangan ketika berada di dekatnya. Aku mencoba kembali fokus pada permainan gitarku sebelum melodi yang kumainkan menjadi sumbang karenanya.

Lagu yang kumainkan telah usai. Kulihat ia bertepuk tangan dengan antusiasnya dan berkata, "Hebat, Akaba! Permainan gitarmu bagus dan suaramu juga bagus. Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya."

Kurasa reaksinya terlalu berlebihan, tetapi aku tetap senang mendapat pujian darinya. Jarang-jarang ada yang memuji permainan gitarku apalagi Kotaro. Seluruh tubuhku terasa menghangat dan kurasakan jantungku mulai berdetak kencang. Aku memegangi dadaku tepat di bagian jantungku, aku yakin ada yang tidak beres denganku. Kurasa aku perlu ke dokter. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan apalagi yang menyebabkan keanehan ini adalah dia. Seseorang yang akan mengacaukan ritme jantungku.

"Fuh, terima kasih," jawabku singkat. Aku harus tetap memasang wajah _cool_ meskipun sebenarnya mulai terasa goyah.

"Kamu benar-benar hebat. Tidak hanya hebat di _American football_, tetapi juga hebat di musik," pujinya lagi.

Aku menanggapi pujiannya dengan tersenyum tipis. Ia terlalu memujiku. Lalu keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami. Aku hanya memetik asal senar gitarku sedangkan ia hanya menatap dedaunan cokelat musim gugur yang berserakan di tanah. Kemudian kudengar ponselnya berdering dan ia buru-buru mengangkatnya. Sepertinya itu telepon dari ibunya yang tampaknya menyuruhnya untuk lekas pulang. Setelah komunikasi itu terputus ia segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku jasnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus pulang," kataku.

Ia menoleh padaku. Tak lama ia bangkit dari bangku dan berdiri di hadapanku. Kulihat ia menatapku dan sepertinya ada hal yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Ya. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu di sini, Akaba. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi dan berbicara mengenai _American football_ bersama."

Sambil tersenyum kau mengatakan kalimat itu dengan mudahnya walaupun wajahmu memerah malu. Aku terkejut mendengar perkataanmu. Padahal kita baru kali ini berbicara seperti ini dan kau sudah berharap kita akan bertemu lagi. Mudah sekali hal itu terlintas dipikiranmu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin hal itu akan terwujud dengan mudahnya.

"Apa kau berpikir kita akan bertemu kembali, manajer Deimon?"

"Mungkin," jawabmu singkat.

Aku ingin tertawa mendengar jawabanmu. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu sehingga berharap akan bertemu kembali denganku. Bahkan mengajakku berbicara mengenai _American football_. Jujur saja aku jarang berdiskusi hal seperti ini dengan orang lain selain dengan timku. Ini hanya kebetulan, bukan takdir.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa, Akaba!" serumu sambil melambaikan tangan kepadaku.

Aku hanya menatap punggungmu yang mulai menjauh hingga menghilang di antara daun-daun musim gugur. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas dan sebuah daun jatuh mengenai wajahku. Aku mengambil daun itu dan menatapnya sesaat. Kujatuhkan daun itu ke tanah, aku menghela nafas. Senyum tersungging di bibirku ketika mengingat kata-katamu tadi.

"Fuh, mungkin, ya?"

_Mungkin_ memang tidak ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya di waktu itu. _Mungkin_ memang memiliki jawaban di antaranya, bisa _ya_ atau bisa _tidak_ alias keraguan. Namun, aku tak menyangka ketika menyadari bahwa kali ini aku kembali ke taman ini. Tidak hanya bersama gitarku melainkan juga dengan dirinya.

_"Ya, dirinya kembali berada di sisiku ketika aku kembali mencari ketenangan."_

Dia kembali mendengarkan permainan gitarku dan menikmati keheningan di antara kami karena minimnya pembicaraan. Walaupun begitu aku tetap menikmatinya. _Mungkin_ yang diinginkannya adalah _mungkin_ yang diam-diam juga kuinginkan. _Mungkin_ aku memang ingin kembali ke taman ini dan bertemu dengannya.

Semakin sering bertemu denganmu semakin kusadari diriku yang kacau. Aku tak bisa lagi mengatur ritme jantungku. Aku tak bisa lagi terus bertampang datar di hadapanmu dan digantikan oleh senyum yang hanya sesekali tercipta di bibirku. Aku tak bisa lagi mengacuhkan keberadaanmu di sekitarku. Aku tak bisa lagi mengirit kata-kataku karena bahan pembicaraanmu yang menarik. Aku tak bisa lagi mengalihkan wajahku darimu walau hanya sesaat. Aku pun sudah tidak bisa lagi membagi pikiranku antara belajar, _American football_, dan musik karena kau telah bertambah di dalam pikiranku. Yang terpenting aku tidak bisa lagi seenaknya mengatakan pertemuan kita adalah kebetulan yang terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Perlahan aku mulai terbiasa dengan pertemuan ini. Meskipun awalnya aku kurang nyaman dengan keberadaanmu, namun perlahan-lahan semuanya berubah. Kuakui ada ketenangan yang kudapatkan jika bersamamu. Sedikit demi sedikit kita mulai saling berbicara layaknya teman, terlihat lebih santai dan bersahabat. Aku sudah tidak lagi memanggilmu "Manajer Deimon" dan mencoba memanggil dengan nama belakangmu, Anezaki. Bahkan kita sudah saling bertukar nomor telepon dan alamat _email_. Terkadang kau juga membawakan makanan untuk kita berdua. Pertemuan kita pun jadi semakin sering terjadi bahkan terkadang kita membuat janji untuk bertemu. Terdengar seperti kencan, mungkin. Kau meluangkan waktumu untuk menemuiku, begitu pun aku sebaliknya. Tidak ada lagi kebetulan karena kita terlihat menginginkannya. Pertemuan hanya di antara kita dan tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahuinya.

Di pertemuan kita untuk yang kesekian kali ini kau membawa kue kesukaanmu, yaitu kue sus Kariya. Kau bilang itu adalah kue sus terenak di kota ini. Kau menawarkanku makanan manis itu, namun aku menolaknya dengan alasan tidak suka makanan manis. Kau langsung cemberut dan mulai menceritakan mengenai kaptenmu yang selalu meledekmu karena terlalu menyukai kue itu bahkan sampai mengatakanmu monster kue sus. Aku hanya menahan tawaku begitu mendengar ceritamu. Tetapi aku juga kagum melihat betapa langsingnya tubuhmu meskipun sering mengkonsumsi makanan manis itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau menjadi gemuk.

"Ayolah, Akaba. Hanya satu saja. Cicipi sedikit saja," katamu memohon.

Aku tetap menggeleng. "Tidak, Anezaki. Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Hanya sedikit saja. Kamu tidak akan mati walau hanya memakannya sedikit," bujukmu lagi.

Aku hanya tertawa di dalam hati melihat usahamu. Sempat terpikir di otakku untuk mengerjaimu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakannya asalkan kau menyuapiku," kataku sambil tersenyum licik.

Kulihat wajahnya kaget sesaat, kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya yang memegang kue sus mulai diarahkannya ke mulutku bermaksud untuk menyuapiku, namun aku segera menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Ia terlihat bingung sementara senyum licikku semakin terkembang. Aku menggoyangkan jari telunjukku di hadapan wajahnya.

"Ck, ck, ck. Tidak dengan tangan, Anezaki."

"Kalau bukan dengan tangan dengan apa aku harus menyuapimu?" protesnya.

"Fuh, pertanyaan bagus. Karena kau bersikeras menyuruhku untuk memakannya jadi kuminta kau menyuapiku dengan ini," kataku menggerakan jariku menuju ke wajahnya, "dengan bibirmu," sambungku ketika jariku terarah ke bibirnya.

Ia sangat terkejut dan langsung menjauhkan diri dariku. Kulihat wajahnya memerah sebelum ia mengalihkan wajahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Kemudian ia kembali menatapku dengan wajah cemberut, kurasa ia marah padaku. Sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau aku segera berinisiatif meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, Anezaki. Aku hanya bercanda," kataku sambil mengambil kue itu dari kotaknya. "Lihat, aku akan memakannya sesuai keinginanmu. Jadi maafkan aku, ya."

Ia hanya diam bahkan setelah aku menggigit kue itu tetap tidak ada komentar apa pun darinya. Kurasa ia masih kesal dengan candaanku yang terlewat batas. Namun, kulihat ia mulai tersenyum manis semanis kue yang kumakan ini.

"Bagaimana? Enak, 'kan?" tanyanya ceria.

"Fuh, lumayan," kataku. Ia kelihatannya tidak puas dengan komentarku.

"Coba satu kali lagi pasti kamu akan bilang enak," katanya sambil mengarahkan kue itu kembali di hadapan wajahku.

"Fuh, kau bilang cuma cicipi satu, 'kan? Aku sudah memakannya satu dan rasanya terlalu manis," kataku menolak.

"Ini hukuman karena Akaba sudah mengerjaiku. Aku akan menyuapimu. Ayo buka mulutmu, Akaba," pintanya atau mungkin lebih tepat perintahnya.

Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya. Kubiarkan ia menyuapiku dan dengan terpaksa aku menguyah makanan manis itu. Melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum manis padaku membuatku tidak menyesali menerima hukuman makanan manis ini. Asalkan itu darimu aku rela memakannya walau semanis apa pun kue itu.

"Enak, 'kan?" tanyamu lagi.

"Fuh, enak," kataku terpaksa, bermaksud mengerjainya lagi. Kelihatannya ia menyadari nada bicaraku yang terpaksa.

"Nada bicaramu seperti terpaksa. Oh, kamu harus lebih sering mencobanya, Akaba," ujarmu.

"Aku masih ingin menjaga bentuk tubuh dan gigiku agar tidak gemuk dan rusak," kataku tegas. "Kau pun juga harus memikirkan akibat dari mengkonsumsi makanan manis itu. Kau bisa gemuk, walaupun kelihatannya kue itu tidak begitu berefek buruk pada tubuhmu."

"Kamu tidak akan gemuk kalau hanya sesekali memakannya, gigimu pun akan baik-baik saja kalau rajin menyikatnya," katamu. "Aku tidak akan gemuk. Lihat saja, aku masih tetap langsing."

Aku tidak menanggapi perkataanmu melainkan hanya tersenyum. Aku tidak bermaksud meledekmu dan kue kesukaanmu. Aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresimu yang lain selain tersenyum dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku menatapmu yang kembali berwajah cemberut. Mulanya kau tidak ingin melihatku, tetapi sesekali kau melirikku dengan gelisah hingga wajahmu perlahan memerah. Kau mulai tidak nyaman dengan tatapanku.

"Ke-kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanyamu gugup.

Aku tersenyum dan berkata sesuai apa yang muncul dipikiranku. "Kamu manis."

"Apa?" Kau terkejut dengan perkataanku.

"Kamu manis, Anezaki. Lebih manis dari kue apa pun," kataku tanpa keraguan.

Kau terlihat gugup dan salah tingkah. Wajahmu telah sepenuhnya memerah hingga kau ingin segera menutupinya dengan apa pun itu, asalkan aku tidak melihatnya. Tingkahmu jadi terlihat lucu. Apa yang kukatakan adalah apa yang kupikirkan dan itu kata-kata jujur yang kali pertama kuutarakan langsung padamu. Aku terkejut pada diriku yang dengan mudah mengatakannya.

"Te-terima kasih," katamu dengan kepala tertunduk seolah sulit menatap wajahku.

"Sama-sama."

Setelah itu kita hanya saling berdiam diri dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kau masih terkejut dengan ucapan frontalku yang tidak biasanya. Dengan cepat aku kembali mencairkan suasana dengan memainkan sebuah lagu sesuai permintaanmu hingga kita bernyanyi bersama. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Tidak pernah aku merasa sesenang ini. Akan kusimpan baik-baik kenangan ini.

Hari ini aku berada di sekolah dan melakukan latihan seperti biasanya. Seperti biasanya juga Kotaro akan berisik dan mengganggu konsentrasiku bermain gitar. Aku pernah berpikir bahwa ia cemburu karena aku lebih perhatian terhadap gitarku dari pada dirinya. Aku tahu itu terdengar menggelikan. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering dan aku melihat sebuah _email_ masuk. Segera kubuka pesan tersebut dan senyumku terkembang. Itu pesan darinya, Anezaki. Pesan yang berbunyi bahwa ia tengah membuat kue. Ia sudah pernah memberikannya kepada anggota tim Deimon dan mendapat pujian enak, kecuali dari satu orang yang anti makanan manis. Tetapi dia juga heran ketika menyadari kue terakhir yang disimpannya di ruang klub justru menghilang tanpa jejak. Tetapi ia berpikir itu mungkin dimakan oleh anak-anak yang lain. Lalu ia ingin membuatkannya untukku dan berharap aku menyukainya.

"Fuh, dia benar-benar ingin membuatku gemuk, ya," gumamku pada diri sendiri.

"Kenapa kau menatap _handphone_mu sambil tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Kotaro tiba-tiba.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari ponsel ke Kotaro yang tetap sibuk menyisir rambutnya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabku singkat.

"Jawaban macam apa itu? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Tidak _smart_," dengus Kotaro.

Aku hanya mengabaikannya. Tanganku mulai mengetikkan _email_ balasan untuknya. Aku tersenyum setelah menekan tombol _send_. Rasanya aku tidak sabar menunggu balasan darinya. Kotaro melirikku dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering pergi entah kemana. Ya, memang itu tidak masalah," kata Kotaro kembali menyisir rambutnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau permasalahkan?" tanyaku yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya. "Aku pergi kemana itu 'kan bukan urusanmu."

"Yang kupermasalahkan? Kau itu pergi tanpa bisa dihubungi. Dalam seminggu bisa dua atau tiga hari kau pergi entah kemana, sama sekali tidak ikut latihan setelah pulang sekolah," gerutu Kotaro padaku.

"Ah, itu. Aku hanya mencari ketenangan," kataku.

"Alasan macam apa itu? Sama sekali tidak _smart_!" kata Kotaro dengan menambahkan kata-kata favoritnya.

Tidak jauh dariku muncul Julie sambil membawa beberapa lembaran kertas di tangannya. Ia berkata, "Kotaro benar, Akaba. Akhir-akhir ini kamu jarang latihan dan pergi entah kemana. Sebenarnya dibilang jarang pun juga tidak. Kamu sering datang latihan pagi bahkan terlalu pagi saat sekolah masih sepi, tetapi menghilang saat latihan di siang hari. Kalau boleh tahu sebenarnya kamu kemana?"

"Fuh, seperti jawabanku tadi. Aku pergi mencari ketenangan."

"Itu sama sekali bukan alasan. Tidak _smart_!" geram Kotaro sambil menggenggam sisirnya erat-erat.

"Huh, baiklah kalau kamu tidak mau memberitahu kami. Lagipula itu juga bukan urusan kami. Setidaknya kamu tidak mengabaikan tim kita, Akaba," kata Julie yang memilih menyerah, tetapi juga memperingatiku.

"Tentu, Julie. Melodiku akan selalu selaras dengan tim kita tanpa ada nada-nada sumbang," kataku dengan kebiasaanku menggunakan istilah musik.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Akaba bodoh!" teriak Kotaro sekerasnya hingga aku dan Julie terpaksa menutup telinga.

Pembicaraan ini membuatku terpaksa mengabaikan pesan masuk di ponselku. Setelah menjauh dari mereka barulah aku bebas berkirim pesan dengannya. Ocehan Kotaro tadi masih terngiang di kepalaku. Kalau dipikir-dipikir apa yang dikatakannya itu benar. Sejak pertemuan itu semuanya perlahan berubah. Saat bersamamu yang menyajikan ketenangan membuatku kecanduan. Aku selalu ingin menemuimu.

Selama ini Kotaro dan Julie tidak curiga kemana pun aku pergi, aku bebas pergi semauku. Hanya saja kali ini aku selalu pergi tanpa mereka tahu kabarku. Aku memang selalu mematikan ponselku ketika bersamanya, tidak ingin saat tenangku diganggu. Tetapi aku tidak melarangnya mematikan ponselnya, lagipula apa hakku melarangnya. Seperti kata Julie, di hari aku menemuinya aku akan datang lebih awal untuk latihan pagi dan tidak latihan di siang harinya. Setidaknya mereka tidak perlu terlalu mempermasalahkannya, aku masih bisa membagi waktuku. Tetapi kalau mengingatmu kata-kataku tadi rasanya terdengar palsu.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya aku, kau pun juga mengalaminya. Aku tahu kesibukanmu sebagai manajer yang dibebani tugas berlebih dari kaptenmu hingga kau harus mencuri-curi waktu untuk menemuiku. Terlebih lagi kau bilang gadis _cherrleader _itu tampaknya mulai mencurigai tindakanmu sampai membuat anggota yang lain pun berpikir demikian. Kau takut apabila ia mengajak yang lain untuk membuntutimu dan yang lebih parah adalah apabila kaptenmu pun tahu tentang rahasia kita. Kita merahasiakan pertemuan ini walaupun sekarang kedua belah pihak mulai menaruh curiga.

Sekarang ini kita mulai sering bertemu. Dalam seminggu kita bisa dua atau tiga kali bertemu, bahkan pernah hanya sekali. Rentang waktu pun bervariasi tergantung kesibukan kita masing-masing. Setidaknya kali ini jika ingin bertemu kita akan mengkomunikasikannya terlebih dahulu, tidak seperti dulu yang selalu kebetulan. Tetapi sampai saat ini ada yang mengganjal dipikiranku hingga menimbulkan pertanyaan. Aku ingin tahu alasan sebenarnya kau menemuiku. Aku yakin bukan hanya sekedar membicarakan _American football_, makan kue, mendengarkanku bermain gitar, dan hal-hal lainnya. Alasanku karena kau mulai mengacaukan diriku dan membuatku menggilaimu secara perlahan-lahan.

_"Kurasa aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Ya, aku mengakui bahwa aku menyukaimu, Mamori Anezaki. Karena itulah aku ingin tahu alasanmu. Aku tidak ingin hanya aku sendiri yang bersorak girang setiap kali kita bertemu, sementara dipandanganmu aku tak lebih seperti teman sekelasmu."_

Aku serius bahwa kali ini aku tidak ingin pertemuan ini hanya sekedar pertemuan. Lama kelamaan aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Sosokmu di mataku telah menjadi spesial. Pikiranku selalu ingin menyentuhmu melebihi keinginanku untuk selalu menyentuh gitarku. Kurasa aku harus minta maaf pada gitarku karena berniat menduakannya.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Sekian chapter pertama. Bagaimana tanggapan kalian setelah membaca fic ini?

Silakan tulis tanggapan kalian di kolom review.

Terima kasih kalian sudah membaca fic saya dan sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

_**September, 2012**_

_**Neary Lan**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, semuanya!

Saya kembali membawa chapter 2 dari fic ini.

Saya harap kalian suka dengan ceritanya. Selamat membaca!

**Warning! **Akaba POV, OOC (bila ada), dan jika ada kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

_**Eyeshield 21**_

_**Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Dibalik Kebetulan**_

_**Neary Lan**_

* * *

Di pertemuan kali ini kau tiba-tiba tertidur setelah memintaku bermain gitar. Di satu sisi aku kecewa karena kita tidak berbicara lama seperti biasanya, tetapi di sisi lain aku senang karena bisa melihat wajahmu sepuasnya tanpa kau sadari.

"Kau benar-benar cantik, Anezaki," kataku sambil bertopang dagu dengan siku menyangga di sandaran bangku taman. "Sangat cantik seperti malaikat bahkan saat tertidur sekali pun. Aku jadi iri karena di Deimon ada manajer malaikat cantik sepertimu. Ah, tetapi bukan berarti aku kecewa pada Julie. Julie itu manajer kami yang hebat dan selalu siaga ketika melerai pertengkaranku dengan Kotaro."

Kuperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama. Wajah cantiknya begitu damai. Mata safirnya masih terpejam. Rambutnya dimainkan angin sepoi-sepoi. Nafasnya teratur seolah memainkan nada-nada rendah. Kulit putihnya tertimpa cahaya senja. Kau sungguh bagai malaikat, namun sayang kau tidak memiliki sayap. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri melihatmu yang tanpa pertahanan. Jemariku ingin membelai pipimu. Bahuku bersedia menjadi sandaran kepalamu. Tanganku tak menolak untuk memeluk tubuhmu. Lalu bibirku…

_"Oh, sial! Apa yang kupikirkan? Lihat, Anezaki. Aku mulai kacau, pikiranku mulai tak waras. Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur dan membuatku tersiksa seperti ini? Jangan salahkan aku jika aku kehilangan kendali diri."_

Aku mulai membantin sambil menarik rambutku frustasi. Rasanya aku seperti iblis yang ingin menjamah malaikat dan melenyapkan kesuciannya. Tampaknya aku harus menjernihkan pikiranku atau lebih baik aku ke sekolah Shinryuji untuk menumpang bermeditasi dan mengharapkan pencerahan. Mungkin sebaiknya tidak. Kutatap ia lagi, jemariku bergerak perlahan dan kulit halus pipinya terasa di jariku. Aku membelai pipinya perlahan agar ia tak terbangun. Dari pipi kini jemariku bergerak ke rambutnya dan mengelusnya perlahan juga. Dia begitu lembut. Ada rasa senang saat aku menyentuhnya dan menyiksa ketika jantungku berdetak kencang serta wajahku perlahan memanas. Pengalaman yang akhir-akhir ini sering kualami bila berada didekatmu.

Tanpa ragu-ragu kutarik pelan kepalanya dan kusandarkan di bahuku. Ia terlihat menggeliat, aku takut ia terbangun. Setelah pergerakannya terhenti tanganku kembali mengelus rambut halusnya hingga dapat kucium wangi samponya, wangi mawar.

"Anezaki, terkadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa saat-saat bersamamu bisa sangat menenangkan. Rasa lelahku akan hilang jika melihatmu. Fuh, apa itu yang dirasakan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?" bisikku.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksimu jika mendengar kata-kataku tadi. Cinta, aku jatuh cinta padamu entah sejak kapan tanpa kusadari. Waktu yang menunjukkan dan aku yang harus menyadarinya. Perlahan dan pasti hingga pada jawaban terakhir.

_Aku menyukaimu._

"Fuh, dari pertemuan kebetulan itu kau berhasil membuatku yang jatuh cinta dengan _American football_ dan musik kini juga jatuh cinta padamu. Kau berhasil, Anezaki. Ah, bukan, Mamori," bisikku kembali sambil menyebut nama kecilnya. Rasanya terdengar lebih indah dan ingin berulang kali menyebutnya.

_Mamori, Mamori, Mamori, Mamori, Mamori…_

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Mamori?" tanyaku pada dirinya yang masih tertidur. Aku seperti orang bodoh bicara dengan orang tidur. "Fuh, akan kutanyakan itu lain kali."

Aku berhenti mengelus rambutnya. Perlahan kotolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya dan kukecup keningnya. Cukup lama aku melakukannya sambil berharap agar ia tidak terbangun. Aku menarik kepalaku dan tersenyum puas. Selanjutnya kugenggam tanganmu dan kukecup.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, Anezaki."

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya ia terbangun. Kelopak matanya membuka perlahan menunjukkan safir indahnya. Kepalanya beranjak dari bahuku. Kesadaran mulai menguasainya ketika mendengar suaraku.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga," kataku tersenyum.

Matanya langsung terbelalak, gerakannya canggung. Ia mulai panik dan salah tingkah terlebih ketika menyadari jas sekolahku menyelimutinya. Aku memang sempat melepaskan jasku walaupun mengalami kesulitan. Wajahnya memerah, tangannya menutup mulutnya. Aku hanya merenggangkan otot-ototku terutama bahuku. Ia menggenggam erat jas sekolahku seakan ingin menutupi wajahnya.

"Ma-maaf, aku ketiduran," katanya gugup dengan kepala tertunduk tak berani menatapku.

"Tidak apa. Tidurmu terlihat nyenyak, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu. Karena itu kupinjamkan bahuku untukmu bersandar juga jas itu," kataku menunjuk jasku di tangannya. "Agar kau tidak kedinginan."

"Ah, i-ini jasmu. Maaf, merepotkan," katamu sambil menyerahkan jas itu padaku. Aku langsung memakainya dan kusadari aroma dirimu yang tertinggal di jasku. "Uh, sejak kapan aku tertidur?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kena flu," kataku sambil merapikan jasku. "Kau tertidur sejak aku bermain gitar."

"Be-benarkah?" tanyamu tidak percaya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kulihat wajahmu meringis, merasa bersalah. Kau pun terdiam, suasana hening sesaat. Kurasa ia tidak enak padaku karena ketiduran di pertemuan kali ini. Tetapi aku tidak menyesalinya, hanya sedikit merasa tersiksa. Kulihat ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Be-berarti sejak tadi kamu melihat wajahku saat sedang tidur?" tanyanya.

"Fuh, begitulah. Kau tetap terlihat cantik walaupun sedang tertidur," kataku jujur.

"Ah, malunya sampai dilihat Akaba. Seharusnya aku tidak ketiduran," katanya panik sambil menutup wajah merahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Fuh, aku minta maaf jika melihat wajah tidurmu, tetapi itu tidak sengaja," kataku yang juga merasa salah tingkah. Ini memang murni ketidaksengajaan.

"Tetapi, aku benar-benar malu," ujarnya, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar sudah merepotkan Akaba. Maafkan aku, Akaba," katanya dengan berulang kali meminta maaf.

"Fuh, tidak apa-apa, Anezaki. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. Kurasa kau kelelahan, mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak memaksakan diri untuk datang. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit?" kataku khawatir.

"Ki-kita sudah berjanji. Aku tidak ingin membatalkannya," katanya dengan wajah memerah.

Aku terkejut dan jantungku berdetak kencang ketika mendengar ucapannya. Dia rela mengabaikan rasa lelahnya dan tetap menepati janji menemuiku. Aku merasa senang mendengarnya hingga senyumku kian melebar. Itu terdengar seolah aku menjadi orang terpenting bagimu. Tentu saja itu hanya pikiranku dan tidak ada salahnya jika aku sedikit berharap.

"Te-terima kasih atas kebaikanmu, Akaba," ujarmu memberanikan diri menatap mata merahku.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang tidak apa-apa, Anezaki. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu. Lenyapkan wajah bersalahmu itu dan tersenyumlah," ujarku hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Begitu lebih baik."

"Terima kasih, Akaba."

"_Anytime_," kataku sambil bangkit berdiri. "Nah, sekarang kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu, tidak baik anak perempuan pulang sendirian apalagi sekarang sudah mulai gelap," tawarku sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Dia sempat berpikir. Hanya sesaat dan tangannya kini sudah berada digenggaman tanganku. Sebelah tanganku yang lain membawa gitar kesayanganku. Kami pun mulai beranjak meninggalkan taman tersebut. Ini memang bukan kali pertama aku mengantarnya pulang. Biasanya ia selalu menolak dengan alasan hari belum terlalu gelap atau ia masih ada keperluan di klubnya atau alasan lainnya. Tetapi aku akan memaksa mengantarnya bila hari sudah terlanjur gelap seperti saat ini. Tidak jarang kami bertemu dengan teman setimnya di Deimon. Misalnya, saja si Eyeshield 21 dan temannya yang mirip monyet itu atau si _lineman_ gendut dan juniornya atau yang lainnya lagi, kecuali kaptennya. Dia hanya akan beralasan kami kebetulan bertemu dan mengobrol ringan.

Untung saja kali ini kami tidak bertemu siapa pun walaupun akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa kami dibuntuti. Mungkin hanya perasaanku. Selama di perjalanan kami hanya mengobrol seputar _American football_ diselingi pelajaran istilah musik dariku. Masih teringat di benakku atas apa yang kulakukan tadi. Aku menyentuhnya tanpa izinnya.

_"Sudah kubilang jangan salahkan aku kalau aku lepas kendali."_

Batinku menjerit ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Ia hanya menatap bingung diriku yang sedang bertentangan dengan pikiranku sendiri. Tanpa kusadari kami telah berada di depan rumahnya. Sebelum ia masuk kami saling bertatapan dan mengucap salam perpisahan.

"Terima kasih, ya, Akaba. Hari ini aku sudah…"

"Jangan dilanjutkan, Anezaki. Kau sudah berulang kali mengucapkannya dan jawabanku masih sama," potongku tiba-tiba. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih juga sudah mengantarku pulang," katanya dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Ya, sama-sama. Aku senang mengantarmu sampai di rumah dengan selamat."

Dia tertawa mendengar perkataanku. "Kamu terdengar seperti orang tua."

"Aku hanya mencemaskanmu," kataku pelan.

Sesaat ia terkejut dan mengucapkan terima kasih kembali. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kata-kata tadi meluncur dari bibirku, tetapi itulah yang kurasakan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam, Anezaki."

"Selamat malam, Akaba."

Kami melambai tangan singkat. Ia berjalan ke arah rumahnya dan aku berjalan ke arah yang lain. Belum sampai lima langkah berjalan kudengar ia memanggil namaku.

"Akaba!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya berjalan ke arahku. Ia menatapku sesaat dengan ragu. Aku bingung melihatnya diam menatapku. Belum sempat mulutku terbuka untuk bicara tiba-tiba saja ia berjinjit dan mengecup pelan pipiku. Hanya sesaat namun berhasil membuatku terdiam membeku. Mataku terbelalak dan jantungku seakan melompat keluar, ritmeku jadi kacau. Ia kembali menatapku dengan wajah memerah.

"Itu hadiah untukmu. Selamat malam, Akaba," katamu sambil berlalu.

Pintu rumahmu pun tertutup sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Untuk beberapa saat aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kejadian ini begitu tiba-tiba dan diluar perkiraanku. Tanganku terangkat menyentuh pipi kananku yang dikecupnya. Masih terasa sentuhan bibirnya, pipiku menghangat. Setelah kesadaranku kembali senyumku mengembang.

"Terima kasih dan selamat malam, Mamori."

Aku pun berlalu dari hadapan rumahmu. Hari ini aku sangat bahagia. Mendapat kecupan darimu tentu membuatku senang. Aku jadi merasa curang darimu karena aku mengecupmu tanpa sadar, sementara kau melakukannya dengan sadar dan berani. Aku jadi ingin menghukum diriku. Tanganku kembali memegang pipi yang kau kecup dan kembali tersenyum.

_"Menarik. Kau membuat dirimu semakin menarik hingga aku pun semakin tertarik padamu, Mamori. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu. Terima kasih untuk hadiah yang luar biasa ini."_

Sejak hari itu aku semakin yakin bahwa aku serius akan perasaanku padamu. Pertemuan itu seolah mengikatku denganmu di taman itu. Tetapi aku tetap ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya terhadapku. Memang aku sering mendapatimu salah tingkah terhadapku, diam-diam menatapku dengan wajah memerah, atau sesekali mengomentari penampilanku. Terkadang aku pun juga merasa salah tingkah, namun aku bisa mengatasinya dengan berpura-pura bersikap _cool_. Aku ingin saja jujur tentang perasaanku, tetapi hatiku belum siap. Masih ada keraguan.

Saat ini masih bulan Oktober, masih musim gugur. Kita pun masih sering bertemu di taman itu. Tetapi menjelang akhir bulan kita mulai jarang bertemu. Kau terlalu sibuk dan mendapat banyak pekerjaan dari kaptenmu serta sering bepergian dengannya. Kuakui kalau aku merasa sedikit cemburu. Aku pun sempat berpikir jangan-jangan kaptenmu mulai menyadari kau sering pergi menemuiku. Walaupun kaptenmu cuek sepertiku, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ia juga menyukaimu. Itu hanya sebatas pemikiran orang yang sedang cemburu. Bisa saja itu memang murni urusan klubmu. Sebenarnya aku pun tidak berhak cemburu karena kita tidak punya hubungan spesial selain berteman.

_"Salahkah jika seorang teman merasa cemburu terhadap rekan gadis yang disukainya?"_

Kini tanpa adanya dirimu aku tetap datang ke taman itu bersama gitar kesayanganku. Seperti kembali ke awal di mana di taman inilah semuanya bermula. Dari kebetulan menjadi kenyataan. Kita hanya bertemu di taman ini, tidak pernah ke tempat yang lain. Bahkan aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk bertemu denganmu selain di taman ini. Taman yang kudatangi dengan tujuan mencari ketenangan dan aku mendapatkannya berkat keberadaanmu.

_"Jadi, apa ini kebetulan atau takdir?"_

Sekarang pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang dipikiranku. Dulu selalu kukatakan pertemuan kita adalah kebetulan dan kali ini aku mulai meragukannya. Terkadang aku memberitahumu jika aku berada di sana, kadang juga tidak. Sekali dua kali kau datang setelah membaca pesanku, sekali dua kali juga kita bertemu karena kebetulan. Betapa bahagianya aku ketika bisa melihatmu kembali walaupun dalam waktu singkat. Aku harap kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Entah kenapa aku merasa kau mulai sulit untuk kuraih.

Saat ini aku sedang mengurung diri di ruang klub sambil bermain gitar. Latihan telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu dan hampir semua anggota timku sudah pulang. Julie sedang ke minimarket bersama Kotaro, kalau aku tidak salah. Kali ini aku tidak ke taman itu karena ketenangan yang kuinginkan tidak ada. Akhir-akhir ini pun aku juga mulai jarang ke taman itu. Komunikasi kami masih berjalan walau hanya sebatas telepon dan _email_. Sempat terpikir untuk berkunjung ke sekolahmu, namun langkahku selalu terhenti di pintu gerbang sekolahmu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, aku tidak ingin egois. Pintu ruang klub terbuka dan muncul Kotaro yang berjalan ke arahku. Sepertinya dugaanku tadi salah, dia tidak pergi dengan Julie.

"Sedang apa kau sendirian di sini? Tidak pulang?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara tak bersahabatnya.

"Fuh, boleh kulemparkan pertanyaan itu padamu?" tanyaku balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hah? Kau ini, melempar ulang pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak _smart_," gerutunya.

"Bukankah tadi kau pergi dengan Julie?"

"Aku menolak dan kuminta anak lain yang menggantikanku. Julie selalu lama memilih barang," keluhnya dengan tetap menyisir rambutnya.

Aku menanggapi alasannya dengan kalimat singkat. Kotaro melirikku yang bermain gitar sambil melamun. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, Akaba? Kau melamun," ujarnya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari hadapan wajahku," perintahku.

"Apa? Jadi kau tidak melamun? Sial, kau menipuku. Tidak _smart_!" seru Kotaro kesal.

"Fuh, aku melamun pun apa urusannya denganmu, Kotaro."

"Ya, kau benar. Apa urusannya bagiku," cibir Kotaro. "Asal kau tahu saja akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau sering melamun. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau memperhatikanku? Kurasa ada yang salah dengan melodimu, Kotaro," candaku. Padahal yang dikatakannya itu benar, aku jadi kaget mendengarnya.

"Jangan salah paham, ya. Aku hanya tidak suka kalau kau tidak serius saat latihan," jelasnya. "Jadi, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Apa masalah keluarga? Gitar? Uang saku?" tebak Kotaro.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain tebak-tebakan denganmu," tolakku. Tetapi Kotaro tetap melanjutkan tebakannya.

"Hm, apa karena matamu yang menyeramkan? Sikapmu yang menyebalkan? Istilah musik anehmu yang membuat orang kebingungan? Permainan gitarmu yang jelek? Suaramu yang fals?" tebak Kotaro lagi.

Aku hanya menghela nafas. "Fuh, itu sama sekali bukan tebakan. Kau hanya menyebutkan keburukan tentangku," kataku yang membuat Kotaro nyengir lebar. "Kalau pun ada sesuatu yang kupikirkan, itu pasti bukan dirimu."

"Hei, siapa juga yang meminta kau memikirkanku," protesnya. "Hm, berarti kau sedang memikirkan seseorang, ya. Biar kutebak lagi, kau pasti sedang memikirkan seorang gadis, 'kan?"

"Wah, sayang sekali tebakanmu salah," sangkalku cepat.

"Tch, kau berbohong, 'kan?" selidiknya. "Berbohong kepadaku itu sama sekali tidak _smart_."

"Fuh, bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Jangan meremehkanku yang _smart _ini," katanya sombong. "Aku tahu kalau kau selama ini diam-diam pergi menemui pacarmu, 'kan? Iya, 'kan? Aku benar, 'kan? Ayo mengaku, Akaba!" desaknya.

Aku terkejut dengan tebakannya itu. Tetapi aku berusaha untuk bersikap biasa.

"Mungkin kau benar, Kotaro. Aku pergi dengannya untuk mencari ketenangan. Apa kau ingin kukenalkan padanya?" tanyaku dengan bermaksud mengerjainya.

"Eh, kau ingin mengenalkanku pada pacarmu? Sejak kapan orang sepertimu punya pacar?" tanya Kotaro polos.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kotaro membuatku ingin menendangnya, walaupun tendanganku tidak seakurat dirinya.

"Kau meremehkanku, Kotaro. Jadi, kau ingin tahu?"

"Pacarmu? Tentu saja. Siapa dia? Apa dia cantik?" tanya Kotaro penasaran.

"Ya, saat ini dia sedang bersamaku," kataku menyeringai sambil menunjuk gitarku. "Lihat, dia cantik, 'kan? Suara yang dihasilkannya sangat menggetarkan jiwa, pasangan yang penuh harmoni."

"Apa? Gitar ini yang kau sebut pacarmu yang cantik? Seharusnya aku sudah tahu jawabanmu yang tidak _smart _itu," kesal Kotaro menunjukku dengan sisir kebanggaannya. "Kau mengerjaiku, Akaba!"

Kotaro terlihat kesal. Aku hanya tersenyum puas karena berhasil mengerjainya. Kurasa kehadiran Kotaro tidak buruk juga karena sesaat membuatku melupakan masalahku. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi sukarelawan untuk kukerjai, Kotaro," kataku tersenyum.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa terima kasihmu, Akaba bodoh. Kurasa kau harus ke dokter untuk memeriksakan otakmu yang tercemari pengaruh musik tidak _smart _itu," cibirnya lagi. "Aku sangat yakin kalau kau pasti sedang memikirkan seorang gadis. Yang kumaksud gadis sungguhan, bukan gitar bodohmu itu. Kau harus membedakannya."

"Fuh, kurasa kita tidak perlu lagi melanjutkan permainan tebak-tebakan ini," kataku bergegas menenteng tas dan gitarku. Aku tidak ingin Kotaro menggali informasi tentangku terutama tentang dia.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" cegat Kotaro.

"Pulang. Aku lelah."

"Hei, kau mau kabur, ya? Julie belum kembali, kunci ruang klub ada padanya."

"Kau tunggu saja sampai dia kembali. Aku pulang dulu. _Bye_," kataku melambaikan tangan.

"Hei, hei, Akaba. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Hei, maniak gitar. Ah, kau sama sekali tidak _smart_," seru Kotaro keras-keras.

Aku segera berlalu keluar dari ruang klub tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Kotaro. Ketika sampai di gerbang aku bertemu Julie dan salah satu anggota timku. Aku hanya membalas sapaan singkatnya dan mengatakan bahwa Kotaro ada di ruang klub. Setelah itu aku melanjutkan perjalanan pulangku.

Tebakan terakhir Kotaro tadi benar. Aku memang sedang memikirkan seorang gadis, yaitu dia. Mamori Anezaki yang sudah lama tidak kutemui. Seperti kata Kotaro juga bahwa aku memang sering melamun. Latihan pun tidak serius. Tidak kusangka si maniak sisir itu memperhatikanku. Kurasa mungkin ini ada pengaruhnya ketika aku tak sengaja melihatmu jalan bersama kaptenmu.

Saat itu kalian baru keluar dari toko alat olahraga. Walaupun berjalan sambil diselingi argumen dan pertengkaran kecil, di mataku kalian terlihat seperti pasangan. Tetapi aku tidak akan mengatakan kalian pasangan yang serasi. Diam-diam aku mengikuti kalian dan memastikan keberadaanku tidak diketahui. Aku memang harus waspada terhadap kaptenmu yang katanya punya banyak mata-mata. Kalian pergi ke toko kue sus Kariya, kemudian minimarket hingga barang belanjaan kalian menjadi banyak. Aku berhenti mengikuti kalian ketika kalian berjalan menuju SMU Deimon.

_"Aku ingin kau tahu apa yang kurasakan ketika melihatmu bersamanya, Anezaki. Aku benar-benar cemburu."_

Batinku berteriak demikian. Tanganku terkepal dan kutinju keras tembok tempat kubersembunyi. Aku tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang tanganku rasakan. Sakit di dadaku lebih perih. Lebih perih daripada luka-luka yang kualami saat latihan _American football_. Tidak kupedulikan daun musim gugur yang bertiup ke arahku. Aku tahu aku tidak berhak cemburu. Ternyata pertemuan kita selama ini memang tidak lebih sekedar bertemu teman lama. Mungkin hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan sepihak. Mungkin lebih baik sejak awal kita tidak meneruskan pertemuan itu dan membiarkannya menjadi pertemuan yang terus dan selalu kebetulan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Sejak itulah aku selalu mengabaikan pesan darimu atau membalasnya dalam waktu yang lama. Aku merasa bersikap seperti orang yang memergoki perselingkuhan pacarku. Dia memang bukan pacarku, tetapi aku ingin menyandang status itu dengannya. Hanya tiga hari kuabaikan pesan darinya karena aku tahu tindakanku salah dan minta maaf padanya. Aku tidak akan menceritakan padanya hari di mana aku mengikutinya dan kaptennya. Tidak seharusnya juga aku cemburu dengan kaptenmu. Kau memang sering menceritakannya, tetapi kau tidak pernah terlihat seperti orang yang menaruh hati padanya. Kalau pun kau menyukainya kurasa tidak sebaiknya kau selalu menemuiku. Jika kau menyukainya bukankah mudah bagimu untuk mendekatinya karena kalian selalu bertemu, tidak seperti aku. Setelah memikirkan itu aku menjadi lega.

_"Jadi, kenapa kita selalu bertemu? Apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan terhadapku?"_

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang harus segera kutemukan jawabannya. Aku tidak ingin menundanya lagi. Setelah melihatmu berpergian dengan kaptenmu aku jadi berinisiatif mengambil langkah cepat. Aku takut pikiranku menjadi kenyataan. Aku mengirim pesan untuk bertemu di taman itu. Syukurlah ia menyetujuinya. Sepulang sekolah aku langsung bergegas ke sana tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Kotaro yang mengajakku latihan. Saat ini tidak ada waktu untuk latihan. Aku harus segera menemuinya. Sudah terlalu lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

_"Aku merindukannya."_

Aku terus berlari menuju tempat pertemuan kita. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu. Dari kejauhan aku sudah dapat melihat rambut cokelat kemerahanmu. Aku terus mempercepat lariku. Akhirnya aku sampai tepat di hadapanmu yang sedang duduk manis sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku merindukan senyuman itu. Nafasku tersengal-sengal, ia terkejut melihat penampilanku yang kacau dan bermandikan keringat. Dia bangkit berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kenapa kamu terburu-buru seperti itu?" tanyanya cemas sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mulai menyeka keringat di pelipisku. "Kamu jadi berkeringat seperti ini."

Aku rindu suaranya, tatapan matanya, sentuhan dan perlakuan lembutnya. Segala yang ada padanya membuatku rindu. Rasanya sesak di dadaku hilang, rasa lelahku pun lenyap ketika melihatmu. Kau masih terus menyeka keringatku. Kujatuhkan tempat gitar yang kupegang ke tanah. Dengan cepat kuraih dirimu dan kurengkuh ke dalam pelukanku. Kutenggelamkan kepalaku di rambutmu yang berwangi mawar itu. Aku yakin kau terkejut dengan tindakanku ini ditandai dengan menegangnya tubuhmu di pelukanku. Sama seperti ketika kau mengecup pipiku.

"A-Akaba…"

"Aku merindukanmu, Anezaki. Sangat merindukanmu," bisikku di telinganya.

Dia terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Tubuhnya semakin erat kupeluk. Jantungku berdetak kencang dan kurasa ia dapat mendengarnya. Perlahan suara detak jantungnya pun terdengar olehku. Kedua jantung kami memainkan melodi musik rock yang bersemangat. Aku sedikit kecewa mendapati pelukanku tak kau balas.

"A-Akaba…" ucapmu lagi.

"Lima menit lagi, Anezaki. Lima menit lagi," pintaku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Tidak bolehkah aku merindukanmu?"

Tubuhmu kembali membeku dan jantungmu semakin berdegup kencang. Tak kupedulikan wajahku yang memerah, kurasa wajahmu pun juga memerah. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan kedua tanganmu berada di punggungku, kau membalas pelukanku. Dengan ragu-ragu kau menggumamkan sebuah kalimat padaku.

"Te-tentu saja boleh. A-aku pun juga me-merindukan Akaba."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi kau menenggelamkan kepalamu di dadaku. Mungkin kau malu dan tak ingin aku melihat wajahmu. Padahal aku pun sama denganmu. Kalimatmu tadi membuat seluruh tubuhku menghangat, aliran darahku pun mengalir cepat. Dan kini aku tersenyum bahagia. Ternyata bukan hanya aku satu-satunya yang merasakan rindu.

Tak lama kami melepaskan pelukan hangat itu. Lalu kami saling bertatapan, meskipun sesekali kau terlihat mengalihkan atau menundukkan wajahmu. Salah tingkah dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Aku pun juga merasa salah tingkah, namun aku menutupinya dengan sikap _cool_ sambil sesekali membenarkan letak kacamataku. Pertemuan kali ini menjadi dipenuhi salah tingkah.

_"Kau benar-benar manis jika wajahmu memerah seperti itu, Anezaki."_

"Maaf, tiba-tiba memelukmu. Beberapa lama tidak melihatmu membuat iramaku kacau bagai musik rock yang merusak telinga," kataku yang kembali membuatmu terkejut. "Sekarang setelah bertemu dengamu iramaku membaik hingga melodi yang dihasilkan sempurna."

Kau terlihat bingung dengan perkataanku yang selalu bercampur istilah musik. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku.

"Ke-kenapa iramamu bisa kacau karena aku?" tanyamu gugup, terlihat berusaha memberanikan diri menatapku.

"Fuh, kenapa? Itu pertanyaan bagus, Anezaki," kataku sambil meraih tangannya dan mengecupnya pelan.

"A-Akaba!" serumu terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Rasanya kali ini sikapku banyak mengejutkanmu.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, tetapi tidak sekarang. Selama ini kita selalu bertemu di sini, tetapi kali ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat yang lain," kataku serius. "Kau ada waktu, 'kan?"

"Kamu ingin mengajakku kemana?" tanyamu, tetapi tiba-tiba kau melanjutkan perkataanmu. "Tu, tunggu dulu! A-apa ini ajakan kencan?" tebakmu.

Aku hanya menyeringai. Sudah kuduga kalau iramamu sama denganku. Melihat wajah merahmu membuatku ingin menggodamu.

"Menurutmu apa, manajer Deimon?" tanyaku balik hingga membuatmu bungkam. "Kurasa tim Deimon harus merelakan manajer mereka sehari meluangkan waktu khusus bersamaku. Fuh, ini tidak seperti pertemuan kita biasanya, Anezaki. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau menerima ajakanku?"

Kau hanya diam, sama sekali tidak berniat memberikan jawaban apa pun. Aku sempat merasa kecewa dan ditolak sebelum hal itu kusampaikan padamu. Aku pun seharusnya menyadari akan kebingunganmu, kebimbanganmu, atau apa pun yang saat ini kau rasakan. Terlalu banyak hal yang mengejutkanmu. Tetapi aku harus melakukannya untuk mendapatkan jawabannya.

Tiba-tiba raut wajahmu berubah. Sepertinya kau sudah membuat keputusan. Kau tersenyum malu-malu padaku hingga membuatku harus menahan diri untuk tidak memelukmu kembali.

"Aku menerima ajakanmu, Akaba," katamu dengan suara pelan.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku untuk memastikan.

Kau menganggukkan kepalamu. Sesaat rasa senang mulai melingkupi diriku. Hatiku menjerit kegirangan. Aku tersenyum bahagia hingga tanpa sadar menarikmu kembali ke dalam pelukanku. Rasanya seharian ini aku ingin memelukmu.

"Terima kasih, Anezaki. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Sama-sama, Akaba," gumammu. "Jadi, apa ini memang ajakan kencan?" tanyamu lagi.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Anezaki," bisikku di telinganya hingga membuatmu gugup. "Jadi, bersiaplah."

"Ba-baik," katanya gugup. "Ng, Akaba, mau sampai kapan kamu memelukku?"

"Sampai ada yang menginterupsi kita," kataku menyeringai.

"Eh?"

Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati melihat reaksimu. Perkataanku itu tidak sepenuhnya bercanda. Kau harus tahu betapa menderitanya aku selama tidak bertemu denganmu. Apalagi kecemburuanku terhadap kaptenmu. Aku bahkan menduga kaptenmu memang melarangmu menemuiku dengan berbagai macam cara. Jika iya itu berarti rahasia kita ketahuan. Tetapi aku tidak perlu memikirkannya. Aku bahkan tidak keberatan jika kita ketahuan. Yang perlu kupikirkan sekarang adalah rencana "Pertemuan Khusus" mendatang. Saat itu aku harus mempersiapkan hatiku untuk mengutarakan perasaanku dan berharap kau akan menerimanya.

Dari pertemuan kebetulan menjadi pertemuan yang rutin. Saling mencoba menerima keberadaan masing-masing. Menjalin pertemanan dan berbagi cerita menarik. Membuat janji pertemuan di taman yang sama. Menikmati kue sambil diiringi musik. Kedekatan yang semakin membuat kita mengenal satu sama lain. Perasaan tenang jika bersama. Perasaan kacau dan bimbang setelah sekian lama bertemu. Timbulnya tindakan-tindakan di luar kendali diri. Kecurigaan dari orang terdekat. Mulai jarang bertemu karena kesibukan. Terbakar cemburu tanpa sebab. Menyadari apa yang kini dirasakan. Merasakan rindu yang menyiksa. Memantapkan hati untuk mengatakan hal yang ingin dikatakan.

Kurasa hal-hal yang kualami ini bukanlah kebetulan semata. Kalau pun kebetulan aku justru berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena membuatku bisa kebetulan bertemu denganmu. Jika ini bukan kebetulan, maka bisa saja ini adalah takdir. Yang mana pun itu tidak masalah bagiku. Yang terpenting kau selalu ada di sisiku. Ternyata di balik kebetulan ada kisah menarik yang kualami.

**_The End_**

* * *

Sekian chapter keduanya. Maaf, kalau terkesan menggantung.

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian setelah membaca fic ini? Silakan tulis tanggapan kalian di kolom review.

Terima kasih kalian sudah membaca fic saya dan sampai ketemu di fic yang lainnya.

* * *

_**September, 2012**_

_**Neary Lan**_


End file.
